


escalator

by Krimsen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, dickus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krimsen/pseuds/Krimsen
Summary: A pair of brothers thought buddy-ing up and drinking their night out was a good idea. A bit of family bonding time, y'know?





	escalator

**Author's Note:**

> Very serious pwp fic. Kidding; this is a mistake.

“Hey, Jake, fuckin’ pass the beer,” Logan slurred as he let out an outrageous burp, body slouched onto an armchair.

The two were drunkenly having the time of their life in Logan’s apartment, discussing very serious topics. Discussing their relationship. Discussing how they need to get together again, be buddies.

Jake tossed an opened can of alcohol at his brother’s chest, spilling its contents onto Logan’s shirt. “Here ya go,” he said, laughing.

“fuck you, man!” He lifted up his arms to flip off his sibling, face scrunching. “You won’t ever get to have the special Logan Paul aftercare treatment once you get hungover tomorrow. Bad kid.”

Jake continued on nonsensically laughing, eyes roaming on his body. “You looked like you just peed yourself. I like it.”

“What kinda fuckin’ crappy kinky shit is that?”

Jake grinned suggestively. “Many girls appreciate me, pal.” He raised his eyebrows, “Don’t go on ranting about how shitty my likes are, now.”

The older reached for a cup and drank, “I don’t know, man. Maybe the girls just tolerate you. Y’know, just there for your face,” He shrugged.

“D’ya know that they even fuckin’ scream ‘cause of me?” Jake licked his lips. “Shit, man, can’t even put how they feel when I fuck them in to words. Too nice, too amazing.” _My god._

This is getting interesting.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,”

“How big is your dick?

 “Huh?”

“I said; how big is your dick. Your cock, how big is-“

Jake’s eyebrows twitched. Moving his right hand down his crotch, he gripped it. “This thing?” He gave a toothy grin.

“Yeah,”

The younger licked his lips. “A good Eight-inch, up n’ about. Doesn’t even fit into normal toys.” He twiddled his short’s waistband with his left hand, “Want proof?”

Logan’s eyes widened slightly. “Eight-inch? Y’mean that chub you got when you were Fourteen? Very believable.”

Jake then abruptly shoved his shorts and boxers down, revealing the concealed and presumed “8-inch dick” he packed on. _Fuck._

Logan gulped.

Jake _licked_ his right hand and started a rhythm of ups and downs with his hand wrapped around his _cock_ , head tilted back, breath hitching, looking into his brother’s darkening eyes.

“You’ll see,”

Logan can’t do anything but stare. At his dick. At his hands. Slick hands. Moving up and down. Feels like a private show, mhm.

Wait, fuck. Did he just think about private shows? Wait- wrong. No; it was absolutely misheard. He thought about unicorns and rainbows. Definitely, surely, unquestionably.

“What about yours? Your cock?” Jake questioned.

“What,”

“All you’re doing is staring.” He gasped, he thumbed his tip. “How long is it? How thick is it? Is it fat? A fat fucking cock, huh?”

The older averted his stare to his sibling’s eyes, hand twitching.

“Do you do women as good as I do? Do you make them beg, make them scream? Make them fuckin’ spasm around you?”

Jake continued, feeling himself get erect. “D’ya know how their gaping mouths and amazed faces look as they suck and lick it, watching it get bigger? How they look when I push it inside them?” He smirked. “They fucking worship this mean fucker, I tell ya,”

 _“huh,”_ Logan thought, as he reached inside his bottoms and whipped out his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I did actually intend to write at least 1k


End file.
